It Doesn't Solve A Thing
by Miss Wheazy
Summary: Ron did something horrible to Hermione, and even he can't explain why. When she runs off to Hogsmeade to collect her thoughts and catch a train back home, she stays longer than planned. What happens when the others find her? Drama and romance.
1. Chapter 1

"Ron, what the bloody hell were you thinking?!" Hermione shouted, tears streaming down her face, her hair unruly as she threw her clothes into her trunk hurriedly.

Ron just sat there in stunned silence.

_What the bloody hell __**was**__ I thinking?_

Harry stayed out of this one, he had never screwed up this bad, but he felt sorry for Ron now, he knew Hermione could be vicious when she wanted to.

"I just don't bloody understand, Ron! Answer me! Why?" she screamed, falling to her knees by her trunk, looking him dead in the eye. His eyes became glassy as he realized what he had done, and how bad he had hurt her.

"I—I don't know." He said, suddenly dropping his gaze to the floor as a tear escaped his eye.

"Well that's not good enough this time," Hermione said simply, shutting her trunk and climbing out of the entrance to the Griffindor Common Room. She adjusted her robes and stormed down the hall, not bothering to answer Ginny's pleas of confusion. Hermione went out the main entrance to Hogwarts, though it was past curfew, and made her way to the edge of the grounds, planning to go to Hogsmeade until she could catch a train back home.

Once she got to the gates, she muttered a spell that only she as a prefect knew, to leave the grounds after hours, straightened her hair a bit, wiped her eyes, and stormed into the silent streets of Hogsmeade. She decided to head down to The Three Broomsticks, where there was always a room to rent at night, no matter who you were, but you had to be the legal wizard age, 17. Luckily, Hermione's birthday had been the previous month, so she was allowed by wizarding law to leave school and do whatever she pleased. Though she knew she wasn't ready, she just had to go somewhere.

_**Anywhere else.**_

---------------------------------------------

"Ron! What the bloody hell did you do now?" Ginny demanded as she climbed through the entrance to the Common Room.

He just sat there in stunned silence. She had actually cracked. Hermione left. She really left.

_She really left. _

Harry gently took a fuming Ginny to the side and explained everything as Ron stared into the dying fire, contemplating what to do next.

_I have to find her._

_Now. _

Ron got up and grabbed his scarf, but Ginny grabbed him, spun him around and slapped him hard across the face, the blow coming as a hard, but welcome return to reality.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? To find her? Do you really think she wants to talk to a git like you right now? Do you really think _anyone_ would want to talk to a git like you right now? Because I know I sure as hell don't want to, but somebody has to keep you from doing even more damage."

"I guess you're right," he muttered his first words in an hour.

"Bloody hell, Ron. Why?" Ginny asked calmly.

"I—I…." he stammered.

" 'I' _what_ exactly?" she demanded.

"I—wish I knew."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat on her bed in the Three Broomsticks, staring into the flames that radiated no warmth to her. She couldn't think straight at all, and she knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep. Not tonight, not after she found out what had happened.

_How could you, Ron?_

She pulled out a notebook from her half open trunk, took a sip of her warm butterbeer Madam Rosmerta had given her when she saw the state Hermione was in, and opened it to a blank page. She took out a pen and started writing. She didn't even know what she was writing, she just kept the pen moving to clear her thoughts, writing whatever came to mind.

_Ginny and Harry must be worried. Worried. Mum and Dad don't know. They'll worry too. I hate him!!! I can't believe this. I have a test tomorrow. I'm in The Three Broomsticks, I won't be taking my test tomorrow. I can't study. I need to study. I don't know what to do._

She couldn't even clear her mind, so she put the notebook away and laid down, the fire her only source of light. When she became tired enough, she put out the fire with a flick of her wand and tried her best to sleep.

Ron couldn't even look his own sister in the eye. Not even his best friend. He couldn't believe he had laid a hand on her. Not after he was to blame for his mistake. He hated himself for hurting her like that. For touching her with hatred in his eye. For hitting her at all. But mostly, he hated himself for blaming her. He thought he'd never stoop that low, but he had, and here he was. It was bad enough he cheated on her. Worse with Pansy Parkinson. And worst of all, he blamed Hermione for it. He blamed her for being too busy to study. He blamed her for not being able to look him in the eye since the funeral. He had hurt her, physically and emotionally, and now he was paying for it. To say he had a little too much firewhisky was just wrong, and untrue. He couldn't believe what he had done now, and the regret fell on him full force when Hermione finally _did_ look him in the eye. It was a look of hatred, betrayal, fear, and worst of all, _truth_. He knew she wasn't just trying to press him for an apology. She had really felt that fear. That betrayal. That hatred.

He couldn't sleep that night. He stayed in the common room, staring at the embers of the fire until the room was finally pitch black, and then he just stared into the darkness. He could feel himself cry, but no sobs came out. He finally put himself into Hermione's shoes. He finally understood her pain. But that didn't make anything better.

**A/N I know it was short, but it was mainly a filler, even though you learned what Ron did (that jackass!!!) but it's mainly just to get you on Hermione's side……for now. -**


End file.
